Por teléfono
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Eruri] [PWP] Ojalá pudiera estar ahí ahora mismo contigo. Si pudiera lo dejaría todo para ir hasta tu casa y follarte toda la noche.


Pues básicamente esto ha sido un experimento para practicar un poco esto de escribir porno. ¿Y qué mejor manera de practicar que con estos dos? ¡A disfrutarlo!

* * *

No, no podía estar malo. Esa gripe no era nada. En nada tenía que levantarse de la cama e ir a la empresa. Encender el ordenador, responder a los emails, escuchar los recados y que no se olvidara de comprar un café antes de todo eso para el señor Smith. Sólo y con dos de azúcar.

Intentó levantarse de la cama de forma muy decidida, pero la rapidez de sus movimientos hizo que tuviera que dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón mareado.

No, una fiebre no iba a poder con él así como así. No se había puesto enfermo en cuatro años y no iba a romper esa racha ahora…

El timbre de su teléfono móvil le despertó. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo?

Levi desbarató todas las sábanas buscando el dichoso aparato. ¿Por qué se había acostado con el teléfono en la cama? Si siempre lo dejaba en la mesilla de la derecha de su cama.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, descolgó sin mirar ni siquiera a la pantalla.

—¿Diga?

—Buenas tardes —la voz de su jefe sobresaltó a Levi.

—¡Señor Smith! Siento mucho no haber podido asistirle hoy en la reunión. Mañana seguramente ya estaré mucho mejor y podré volver al trabajo.

Una suave risa resonó a través del teléfono y Levi aún tenso, se sentó encima de todo el montón de sábanas con la espalda recta, como si su jefe pudiera estar viéndole en ese momento tan ridículo de su vida.

—Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo, Eren se ha encargado de todo.

—¿Eren? Perdón por las molestias que te haya podido causar. Le despediré de inmediato en cuanto vuelva.

—No, no te preocupes. Estaba nervioso pero lo hizo muy bien, se nota que tiene un gran maestro. Y esta vez no tiró nada al suelo ni provocó ningún accidente.

Levi dejó por fin escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo.

—De todas formas… —siguió Erwin —. No llamaba por eso. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Levi no pudo evitar titubear antes de contestarle. Estaba mareado, como si una neblina inundara su cabeza.

—Bien, bien. Podré volver pronto, es una simple gripe.

—Espero que no vuelva a suceder… Te eché de menos hoy. Esto no es lo mismo sin ti. He estado muy solo en mi despacho.

Se oyó una interferencia en el teléfono y Levi volvió a tensar todo su cuerpo. Sonrojándose como si fuera una colegiala cualquiera. Inspiró profundamente y agarró el pecho de su pijama, moviéndolo para abanicarse. De repente hacía mucho calor en esa habitación.

Él también se había encontrado muy solo sin poder ver a Erwin.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba sólo en lo que estaba escuchando, podía imaginarse cómo su voz le acariciaba. Era casi como si estuviera a su lado. Podía sentir el calor de su cercanía. El olor de la fragancia que su superior utilizaba siempre se le vino de pronto a la cabeza. Ese perfume le volvía loco.

—Sobre todo a la hora de la comida —continuó Erwin. Su voz era ronca y fluía a través del teléfono provocándole unos escalofríos que no le ayudaban a salir de su trance —. Podríamos haber repetido lo del otro día… —su jefe espiró aire en el teléfono, haciendo que se oyera una distorsión —. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

No pudo responder, no le salían las palabras. Sólo pudo esperar a que su superior siguiera hablándole.

—Sólo con acordarme me pongo a mil. No sabes cómo estabas con mi polla en tu boca. Gimiendo y pasando tu lengua por toda ella. Saboreándola como si fuera lo mejor que has probado en tu vida.

Levi notó cómo el calor de su cara se extendía hasta sus orejas y su pecho. Sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle recordando la escena.

Su mano se movió sola hasta su erección, ya más que notable, y empezó a palparla por encima de los delgados pantalones de su pijama. Delineando su forma con sus dedos y apretando. Haciendo fricción.

—¿Estás tocándote?

—S-sí… —Levi gimió contra el teléfono.

—¿Estás vestido?

—Sí...

—Sabes que me gusta verte sin ropa. Desnúdate.

El secretario empezó a desvestirse, desabrochándose el pijama. Las manos le temblaban y se le estaba empezando a hacer difícil sujetar el aparato entre el hombro y su oreja. Iba con prisa. La ropa le agobiaba. Tenía demasiado calor. Hasta que la suave risa de Erwin le interrumpió.

—Pero dime lo que estás haciendo.

No pudo evitar que un resoplido de fastidio escapara por su nariz.

—Acabo de quitarme la parte de arriba.

—Bien… Ahora los pantalones.

Levi aminoró el ritmo, deslizando lentamente la prenda por sus piernas, sintiéndose algo estúpido. En cuando su miembro fue liberado, una corriente de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo. Terminando en esa zona y excitándole aún más.

—Ya está —terminó de sacarse los pantalones y apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, sentándose. Una mano volvió a sujetar el teléfono contra su oído mientras que la otra agarraba las sábanas con fuerza. Esperando instrucciones.

—¿Estás en la cama?

—Sí.

—Ábrete de piernas para mí.

Flexionó las rodillas y las abrió tal y como Erwin le acababa de indicar. Apoyando la planta de los pies en el colchón. Dedicó una mirada nerviosa a la ventana, comprobando que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas. No podía evitar sentirse terriblemente expuesto.

—Dios… Ojalá pudiera estar ahí ahora mismo contigo. Si pudiera lo dejaría todo para ir hasta tu casa y follarte toda la noche. Pero creo que eso no haría nada por mejorar tu situación.

La mano de Levi aflojó su agarre en las sábanas y empezó a moverse poco a poco a su boca. Mordiéndose un dedo para evitar que una risa juguetona saliera de sus labios.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe.

Se lo podía imaginar perfectamente sentado en la silla de su enorme despacho con los pantalones desabrochados, la elegante chaqueta apoyada en la silla y la camisa desabrochada, dejando entrever sus músculos. La enorme cristalera desde la que se veía la ciudad detrás de él. Pensando que cualquiera le podría ver. Como aquel día…

Una carcajada se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—De todas maneras prefiero no arriesgarme. Por mucho que me gustaría estar tocándote ahora...Veneraría tu cuerpo como si fuera el de un Dios. No te dejaría salir de esa habitación nunca más.

Levi escuchó un ronco gemido y su mano siguió su camino. Pasando por su cuello y pecho. Parándose a jugar con sus pezones. Pellizcándolos y tirando con suavidad de ellos. Como sabía que le gustaba hacer a su jefe.

Suspiró y jadeó en el teléfono, esperando más indicaciones de Erwin.

—O quizás preferirías estar aquí. Doblado encima de mi mesa. Hay pocas cosas que gusten más que ver al siempre frío y correcto Señor Ackerman tirando los papeles al suelo y desordenando mi mesa para doblarse encima de ella y esperarme, con las piernas abiertas. Y las manos hacia atrás. Abriéndose para mí.

Erwin hablaba con dificultad, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Se oían pausas y aire chocando contra el auricular del teléfono.

La mano de Levi hacía un rato que había bajado por fin a su miembro para masajearlo. Su mano lo rodeaba mientras bombeaba de arriba abajo. Jugando con su pulgar, pasándolo por la punta. Entreteniéndose y parando cada vez que las palabras de su superior parecían llevarle por fin al borde.

—Estoy seguro de que te encantaría que un día no cerráramos las cortinas y te lo hiciera ahí mismo, contra los cristales de mi despacho. Para que toda la ciudad pueda ver cómo te poseo. Cómo gimes y te sonrojas, cómo pierdes el control y gritas mi nombre.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Sólo interrumpido por sus agitadas respiraciones resonando por la habitación.

—Sigue… Por favor. Quiero oírte —rogó Levi, haciendo acopio de la poca lucidez que le quedaba.

Erwin pareció pensarlo antes de volver a empezar a hablar.

—El… Ah… Nunca te lo dije… Me encantó cuando viniste a mi despacho cerrando con un portazo y te arrodillaste frente a mí sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Me abriste los pantalones y no aceptaste ni tiempo para preguntarte qué estaba pasando. Cuando me día cuenta ya la tenías entera en tu boca. Luego te subiste encima de mí, no aceptabas un no. Parecías desesperado, me montaste sin descanso hasta que estuviste satisfecho.

El sudor corría por la frente de Levi y su pecho, el aire pasaba acariciándole la piel y provocándole frío. Necesitaba más. No era suficiente.

—Cuando por fin volví a mi casa no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera recordar ese momento. Cómo te movías encima de mí, cómo movías tus caderas y nunca parecías tener suficiente.

Sí que se acordaba de ese día. Erwin le había dejado sólo durante casi un mes por culpa del trabajo. Y no se había sentido nunca así, tan dependiente de alguien, echándole tanto de menos. Cuando por fin le había vuelto a ver sentado en su despacho, algo salvaje se había apoderado de él. Una mezcla entre rabia y deseo contenido.

Dejó caer el teléfono en la almohada al lado de su cara. Seguía escuchando a Erwin, aunque con dificultad. Tenía el cerebro embotado con tantas sensaciones a la vez.

La mano que antes sujetaba el aparato, bajó hasta su entrepierna y llevó la otra a su entrada, aprovechando la humedad que había conseguido de su miembro para introducir un dedo.

—Esa noche te odié, casi no pude dormir. Echado en la cama aún podía notar el calor de tu piel, las marcas que me habías hecho en la espalda con tus uñas, tu sabor. Podía oír cómo gemías, justo como lo estás haciendo ahora…

Levantó su cadera, separándola del colchón. Ésta parecía moverse sola, buscando más contacto. Arqueaba su espalda y seguía masajeando su miembro con movimientos continuos y desacompasados. Buscando un alivio.

Saber que Erwin estaba en la misma situación empeoraba las cosas. Le oiga gemir su nombre con dificultad a través de la línea y no podía hacer más que mover sus manos y corresponderle con gimoteos y susurros.

—Señor Smith… Sí…

—Levi… Di mi nombre.

—Erwin… —se le hacía raro pronunciar el nombre de su jefe pero eso no le impidió repetirlo como un mantra, como si así pudiera invocarle y traerle a su cuarto —. Erwin, Erwin, ErwinErwinErwin…

—Córrete para mí…

La liberación llegó justo después de que su jefe diera la orden, su cuerpo definitivamente sólo respondía ante las órdenes de éste. Se paralizó mientras terminaba y gritaba de placer, girándose y encogiéndose en la cama, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en su propia piel.

No supo cuándo, su cuerpo se relajó y las manos dejaron de hacer fuerza, soltando la prenda de cama. Abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista al frente donde estaba el teléfono. Iluminado, con el nombre de su jefe brillando en la oscuridad, iluminando los alrededores.

—¿Sigues ahí? ¿Levi?

Lentamente, volvió a llevarse el dispositivo a su oído para responder.

—Sí, perdona.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la habitación dejando tan solo una sensación de vacío. Una de las manos de Levi jugaba con una de las esquinas de la almohada, donde tenía apoyada la cabeza. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba esperando.

—A la mierda. Pueden sobrevivir una tarde sin mí. Que me sustituya Mike. Necesito verte.

—Pero…

Levi intentaba encontrar alguna excusa para que su superior no fuera hasta su casa, pero no atinaba a encontrar ninguna plausible.

—Puedo contagiarte.

—Me da igual.

—Tengo la casa hecha un desastre.

—No puede estar peor que este despacho cuando tú no estás —antes de que Levi pudiera interrumpirle para preguntar por esa frase, Erwin siguió hablando rápidamente —. Voy hacia allí ahora mismo; pero voy a parar para comprar sopa, o caldo, o lo que se suela tomar en estos casos. Le preguntaré a Hanji.

Levi sonrió con ternura ante el nerviosismo de su jefe.

—Tengo unas llaves de repuesto en mi mesa. Entra sin avisar.

—Hecho.

Sin más dilación Levi colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la ducha. Esperaba que le diera tiempo a descansar antes de que su jefe llegara. Pero por el tono que tenía éste al teléfono no parecía que fuera a tener que esperar mucho por él.


End file.
